As The Sunset Fades Away
by derevkobristow-spawn
Summary: Jack and Irina have a little conversation. One parter, fluff. Happy ending.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters, so please don't sue. JJ Abrams, ABC and Touchstone own them. Thank you and have a nice day.

**SUMMARY**: Fluff fic, a one shot. Set a year after ep. 17. Season three never happened, no Nadia, Sloane and Sark were apprehended, Sydney and Vaughn are… well, together.

**PAIRING**: Jack and Irina :D

**A/N-** Thank you to **Adette** for beta-ing my story!

Its a bit out of character, but I wrote it before _Our Life is Complicated_. I don't really expect a lot of reviews but if you've read it, please do review. I don't like review-less stories. My next story (or is it epic…?) will be posted on the 8th of January. Thank you, R/R, please.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irina stood by the porch of her beach house, watching the sunset in front of her. It is so beautiful, the vibrant colors that represent a new day fading away to give way to night time. The white sand beach glittered, as if they were jewels under the sun, saying goodbye to the humongous star as it disappeared in the skyline.

She sighed and leaned on the post. Her daughter walked down the aisle today and married the man who loves her. Oh, how she wished she'd been there, to see her only daughter in the white dress, smiling radiantly and exchanging vows with Michael Vaughn. How she wished to see Jack's face when he gave away their daughter to the young Vaughn.

Irina smiled and shook her head. Did Jack cry in the wedding? Or did he just stare at the minister, as if willing him to melt?

"Why do I have the feeling I know what you're smiling about?"

The voice startled her but she didn't show it. She glanced at the doorway by her right and lazily looked at the person who surprised her.

Jack.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Jack is wearing a loose white polo and khaki pants. Sandals replaced the black leather shoes he normally wore.

"I thought you might want company. Especially after you missed your own daughter's wedding."

A small smile formed in Irina's lips as she raised a brow. "And how did you find me? The CIA doesn't know where I am."

"You've always loved the white sand beaches of Boracay."

Irina shrugged. Of course Jack knew that. She then turned her attention back to the sunset.

Jack went towards Irina and stood beside her.

"Was it beautiful? Were they happy?" Irina asked, not looking at him.

Jack glanced at her. "Yes, of course. But Sydney was disappointed that you didn't come. She was hoping you would, even after you said 'no' ten times. The CIA was more than willing to welcome you back to the United States after you've turned in Sloane and Sark."

Irina smiled. "I would have made everything crazy there. Michael Vaughn's mother is the wife of one of the men I killed, remember?"

He didn't reply. She had a point. But then again, she is still the mother of the bride.

"She was looking for you." Jack said after a few minutes. "Vaughn's mother, I mean."

A wry smile appeared on her face. "So that she can tear my eyes out?"

"No, she wanted to meet you."

Irina shook her head, a bit amused. No matter what Jack says, the woman is still angry for what she did twenty years ago.

"So, what are you **really** doing here? Does the CIA need intel?" She expected him to say yes when Jack surprised her again.

Jack kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss, sweet. And it sent tingles of electricity at the base of her spine. A reaction she always gets from him whenever their lips meet.

He pulled away from her. "I'm here because of you." he said and looked at her directly in the eye. "Do you love me? I know you've said those words to me countless times, and I know I didn't say anything back to you, but could I hear it again? Please?"

Irina looked at him, a bit confused. "Why?" she asked a bit roughly, a ball of emotions constricting her throat.

"I just need to hear it."

She looked at him. His brown eyes stared back at her unflinchingly. Irina swallowed the feelings lodged in her throat and took a deep breath. He has never asked her to do this. Not ever.

"I… I love you."

Jack kissed her again and embraced her.

"You're not dying, are you?" Irina asked as she savored their physical contact.

He laughed. "No, I just realized… after Sydney and Vaughn's wedding, how much I love you."

The words reverberated in her head. _I love you?_ She stiffened a bit but relaxed almost immediately. "How could you say that?"

"You've become my best friend, Irina. The year the CIA made us work together, it made me recognize that you're the one. The time we talked and talked about everything under the sun, the times when I've missed you when you were gone… I realized that my love for Laura was nothing compared to my love for you."

His words brought tears into her eyes.

"I love you Irina, I hope you know that." He said. "I also hope you'd come and stay with me."

Irina sniffled. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

Jack looked at her and cupped Irina's face. "I'm not drunk, do I look drunk?"

She shook her head. He actually looks… happy.

He smiled at her. "Why don't you believe me? I love you, Irina. I have always loved you." he said, gazing at her brown eyes filled with tears.

Irina cried. Jack brushed the tears away from her face.

"Please don't cry."

She looked at him. Jack's face is filled with so much concern. The rays of the sunset touched his face and gave him a softer edge.

"We're still going to argue, you know." She said and touched his face.

"That's expected. We'd be abnormal if we don't argue at all."

Irina laughed a bit. "But we'll still go back here once in a while?"

Jack smiled and took her hand. "Of course. I know how much you love this place, the food, the people."

She stared at him. If this is indeed a dream, then she doesn't want this to end. Irina sighed and leaned on him.

Truth. They have the truth with them. It was something they lacked when they were Jack and Laura.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jack said and dug deep in his pockets. He then took out a small box and opened it.

"They confiscated this when you walked in. I took it and did something…" he said and showed her a single gold band in his hands. It is ½ of their wedding bands.

He slid the ring in her fourth finger. The feel of the ring is so familiar to her.

"Thank you, what about yours?" Irina asked. Jack showed her his left hand. The ring is there.

Irina smiled and looked at her fourth finger. There was a small inscription by the side, something she hasn't seen before.

_To Irina, from Jack_

She bit her lip and then looked up at him. She gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you Jack Bristow, don't you dare forget that."

Jack smiled at her. "I'll never forget it, I promise." He replied and then looked at his watch. "I made reservations in one of your favorite restaurants, Alba's. Do you want to go now?"

Irina shook her head. "It's still too early. Do you want to take a walk? The children here make wonderful sandcastles; I think you will like them." She said and angled her head.

He gently squeezed her hand. "Okay. Then we go for dinner, and then we go to _bed_."

Irina laughed. "Let's not… schedule anything."

Jack kissed her. And she responded with equal want.

And as the sunlight faded away, the stars appeared in the sky and twinkled above them.

----

fin


End file.
